1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fastening device for furniture parts.
2. Description of the Related Art
For fastening front cover plates to drawers it is already known, for example, to insert the front cover plate with a holder in double-wall drawer frames or in receiving devices arranged in the drawers, wherein locking is effected by means of a spring-biased lever. Of course, this locking connection must be so strong that the connection between the front cover plate and the drawer remains rigid when the drawer is pulled out in a normal manner. On the other hand, it is desired to make it possible that the front cover plate can be easily removed, either when it is damaged, when it must be cleaned or is to be provided with a different color. The same problem also occurs in connections between other furniture parts.